Beyblade Burst New Horizon
by Ash Orion
Summary: It's been one year since the World Championship ended and Aoi Valt was crowned the World Champion. Since then the world of Beyblade started changing. New Bladers are emerging everyday and are battling side by side with their Bey to become Number One. This is Beyblade Burst New Horizon Major pairing-(OCxSasha Guten) (Aoi Valt x Christina Kuroda)
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 _New Horizon_**

 **Guys So The First Part Of Chapter 1 Is out . Hope You All Will Like It And I Will Try To Upload The Second Part Later Tonight.** **I Don't Own Beyblade Burst Gods Or Its Character But I Wish I Did.**

 **Sasha's Pov**

It all started a year after the World Championship ended.

It was the month of April, off season time for BC Sol. Since the entire World tournaments have ended and now it was time for National Championship all around the globe to be held.

Since BC Sol is going to be out of action for coming months, most of our bladers have returned home so that they can compete in the Nationals in their country.

With almost everyone gone BC sol had become a lot quieter. The absence of sound of usual clashing of Beyblades in the training room, the sound of usual chattering in the dining hall and the childish bickering of Valt, Kiyama, Cuza and Sisco made quite an impact on the usual lively BC Sol.

Now all of you might be thinking what in the world am I still hanging around here? And why I am not preparing for Nationals like others? Aren't you?

It's not like I don't want to compete in the nationals, it's just that I don't want to compete here in Spain. I am not saying that it's not tough here it's just I have been competing here for the past four years and every year I meet the same faces and the same style of Beyblading.

So this year I wanted to take on the National Championship somewhere else a place far away from hear where no one knows me.

After watching Valt and others grow stronger and stronger I realized how much weaker I am, even though they were the same as me when they started but their drive to win accelerated their growth and in no time they even surpassed me.

After watching them from sidelines for so long I decided I will challenge myself and catch up with them and then beat them. I will become stronger along with Gaia.

Even though going overseas isn't possible at the moment so I thought it would be better to stay back and have some individual training. So that's why I am still here.

I was doing my usual jog around the campus; it was five in the morning. I know it's a bit early but you know the early bird catches the worm. I averted my gaze towards the sky; the rays from the sun had yet to touch the horizon. It was dusk and the cool and gentle morning breeze blew throughout the campus. Good way to start your day isn't it.

Afterwards I completed the usual light exercise and finally the early morning session was over. By the time I reached the main building the sun had started to rise and slowly the rays from the sun were touching the horizon. Even though I watch this view every day I still couldn't get enough of it.

I know that I am talking like an old woman but please bear it with me you will get used to it. It's my everyday routine to run gaze at the sun for no reason then take a bath, eat Breakfast then train and train and train.

Yup that's my daily routine. I know it's kind of plain but that's all I do.

Or at least doing it since then... It's complicated stuff so let's leave it to that. However I slowly climbed up the staircase into the hallway towards my room. I tried to make minimal noise since others might be still sleeping.

That was what I thought.

"Hey Sasha Good Morning" Christina greeted while smiling.

For those who don't know her. Christina Kuroda she's the owner of BC Sol as well as my best friend. And despite of her young age she manages the team finely and just for you to know she's just sixteen.

I was shocked, maybe for a second. It's been awhile since I last saw her and meeting her now of all time but my shocked expression soon changed into a grin.

"Owner where have you been for the past two months, that you couldn't even meet your best friend"

I said a bit sarcastically. In return her smile only grew wider.

"I have been busy"

"So busy that you didn't even have time for your best friend" I pouted with fake anger.

"No but you know I am new to that kind of stuff and..." Her face became before she could have completed the sentence. I got the jest of her situation.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing just I was thinking of surprising him by going to Japan without telling him"

"Valt should be really happy that he got someone like you" I said. May a bit over exaggeratedly. But her expression was priceless. Her face was so red and she was hiding her eyes in her palms.

I tried my best control my laughter but I finally busted out laughing. How could I control my laughter when she was giving such a priceless expression? I know it might be a bit immature for me to do so but even I need to take it easy sometimes.

"Sasha!"

"Sorry ...sorr...y ..." I tried to control my laughter but I couldn't.

"Ugh! I should have never come here in the first place"

I tried to catch my breath. "Sorry... I couldn't control you were giving such a priceless expression"

You all might be thinking that owner of the World renowned club BC Sol acting so childish, just for you to know she acts like this only when she is around me or Valt or Free.

If you ever meet her personally trust me you will be scared by her piercing look she gives and the way she talks and move it would only take a few seconds before you will be on your knees and screaming Spare me...

Maybe I exaggerated a bit but u should know when she is not around us she always shows a brave face while holding a mixture of fear and doubts. Even though she says that there can be no mistakes in the decisions she makes but on the inside she thinks otherwise.

"Hey do you have a minute" she asked.

"Kind of, but why?"

"I need to talk about something"

"Ok"

"In my Office"

*

Chris and I sat opposite to each other on the couch. Even though I insisted that I will stand but she thwarted me by saying that the conversation might take a while.

I was sitting quietly while she prepared some tea. Even though I said no but she once again overwhelmed me and I ended up agreeing.

The room was well decorated. Several paintings were hung over the wall, on the corner of the room there was a small shelf on top of which stood the trophy of winning the World league.

And on her desk stood a photo frame which was showing me, Chris, Valt, Kiyama and Cuza together. We clicked when all of us went to a trip to Madrid. It was really an awesome trip, however Valt disappeared and we had to waste the entire day to find him and when we did he was battling some random person in the local park.

Chris gave him an earful that day.

"Hey so what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

Chris silently placed her cup down. "You know how every year I scout one blader for the team an"

I nodded and signaled her to continue.

"I did this year too but there's a slight problem"

"Problem"

"You see it's my job to scout the best blader for the team while keeping my personal feelings aside"

"Yes"

"But this time you see I scouted someone out of some personal interest and a some other things"

I was taken back. I never knew that Chris might scout someone not on their abilities but due to her own personal reason. It was her first.

"But why are you telling me all this"

"Cause I need your help and you are the only one I can trust with this"

"Help but what kind of"

"I need you to train this new blader before he joins BC Sol"

I was dumbfounded. My mind kept on processing the bombshell that was just put on me.

"Why?" I somehow asked her, my mind has still not recovered from the thought of me teaching someone else.

She sighed. "Cause I trust you and besides I thought you wanted to go to overseas for a new challenge"

I wanted to but under these conditions and I have never trained someone before in my entire life so I had no knowledge on how to do so.

"Oh and don't worry you don't have to train him to beyblade I want you to train him something else"

"Do you read minds or something" I said "and what do I need teach him?"

"The same thing you learned the year you first came here"

I sighed. I understood what she was trying to say. There was something more to this new person and accompanied with a bitter past and that's why she wanted me to go.

Well I was waiting for this opportunity so why hesitate.

"Where do I need to go?"

"India"

*

"YOU PROMISED!!!!"

"I know I did Honey but Christina needs my help and I can't say no to her"

"Then take me with you "

"You know I can't do that"

It's been an hour and Honey is still not ready to let me go. I know she loves me a lot but I need to do this.

"Honey why don't you come with me to Japan"

Chris suddenly came out of nowhere. With her sudden aid it looked like the tide have turned to my favor.

"Will we meet Valt there?"

"Of course we will" Chris said "And we will also be living in his house"

"OK"

Damn you Valt you even have my sister under your spell.

*

All of this happened a week ago and right now I am sitting by the window seat on my flight bound for Bangalore. According to Trad it will take me ten hours to reach there which gives me ample amount of time to go through the file of the blader Chris has scouted.

Before I could have started reading my cell started vibrating. I picked it up to check who it was? and it was someone I hadn't heard or talked to in last four months.

It was Valt. He's a complicated topic for me to explain.

But still I can't ignore him.

 **Texting**

Hey, how are you doing?

Valt

NM. On my way to India.

Sasha

IKR. There are going to be so Many strong bladers out here and I so want to battle them.

Valt

You never change do you?

Sasha

Guess not.

Valt

BTW. How are things going on with Chris?

Sasha

You know rt. I am totally new to this kind of stuff. But I am still trying my best not to mess up.

Valt

Really. Are you doing your best?

Sasha

Yes...um but she did get mad at me today.

Valt

Oh no what did you this time?

Sasha

Nothing. She told me she wanted to go on a date with me. But I got confused. How can I take her on a date? It is a numerical value of the Month RT.

Valt

For God's sake!! How much hopeless can you be seriously you don't know what a date is!!!! Poor Chris.

Sasha

HEY! HEY!

Valt

You don't hey me mister. You better go apologize to her. You are her boyfriend you know...

Sasha

But what is a date??!!

Valt

You Srsly Don't Know!

Sasha

I told you I am not good with this kind of stuff. If you tell me to have a bey battle I can do that but a date. Not so much.

Valt

You really are hopeless. And it's just like you.

Sasha

 **END**

It took me an hour to make him understand what a date is. But I can't say I didn't enjoy explaining it to him. And he really is hopeless.

Even so, if he is like that I can't help but wonder. How it might have been? If it was me in her place. I know it's selfish of me to think like that. But still I can't help but wonder.

With a bitter sweet smile, I placed my cell down and averted my gaze towards the sky. It's funny how they say time heals all the wounds but I know better.

How much it hurts to see the person you love is happy with someone who is not you.

With all these thought in my mind, my eyes started to grow heavy and I dozed off, while murmuring "Stupid Valt"

The flight flew gently across the sky taking me to the unknown to a place where no one knows me. I can't help but wonder what kind of people I will meet and what kind of battle awaits me.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. One Sided Confession (Flashback)

**_One Sided Confession (Flashback)_**

 **Guys It's Here. The Sub Chapter Of Chapter 1. Hope You Guys Enjoy It.**

 **I Don't Own Beyblade Burst Or Any Of Its Character.**

 **Happy Reading Guys.**

 **Third Person Pov**

It was almost sunset, last rays from the sun were touching the horizon. Only a few minutes were left for twilight, the time when remnant of sun rays touches the horizon after sunset. It's the moment when the world seems different.

A gentle evening breeze blew through the wilderness making its way towards a certain bluenette. It was Sasha Guten. She was waiting for someone, someone who's important to her, means the world to her and she needed to tell him that.

Her eyes were shut closed; she was trying hard to calm herself down. Her mind keep replaying all the events that had led to this fateful day, all the time she spent in denial lying to herself.

But no more she couldn't take it anymore and that's how she ended up in this mess. Her insides were in chaos and she knew what she had to do.

And that's why she had called him 'Aoi Valt' here.

She was ready or at least she thought she was. However how much she tried to control her nervousness she couldn't stop shaking. In her mind she was ready but there was still doubt lying in the back of her mind.

What if he said no?

What if he will hate her?

What if...

Her train of thoughts was soon broken when she heard rustling of leaves from behind. He was here.

The gentle breeze which was blowing suddenly came into a halt. For a mere moment there was nothing but silence. The silence before the storm.

"Hey" Valt said breaking the silence. He looked carefree as ever and as usual was smiling at her.

That carefree smile which had annoyed her but had eventually become endearing. His auburn eyes were gorgeous as she remembered. His usual spiky hairs were down which made him look more handsome.

Sasha was stunned, she felt as if her heart was going to explode if she moved any closer to him. .

'And here I was thinking I was ready to face him' Sasha thought. Regret started to surface in her mind but it vanished when her eyes locked with his.

Those eyes which she had come to trust.

"Boss told me you wanted to meet me?" Valt asked. Like always he had no clue at all.

'Still can't read the situation you are in Valt' Sasha thought smiling inwardly.

"There's something I need to tell you" she somehow managed to speak.

"Go on, I am all ears"

Sasha takes a deep breath. 'There's no turning back now' she thought.

"Valt, I...i..." The words were on her lips but she wasn't able to speak it out loud. As if her tongue had betrayed her.

But she somehow managed to speak. With her eye shut tight she confessed.

"Aoi Valt I love you"

The words she wished to speak finally escaped her lips. For a moment Sasha felt relaxed as if the weight of the entire world was taken off her shoulders. However it was short lived.

It was soon replaced by the fear of rejection.

The silence which veiled around them was soon replaced by strong cold breeze. It sent shiver down her spine. Sasha slowly opened her eyes again.

Once again her eyes locked with his, but the expression he had wasn't the one she wanted to see.

Valt was shocked by her sudden confession. He wasn't expecting that. His brain was thrown into chaos but he soon gripped the situation. His shocked expression was soon replaced by the one of sadness and guilt.

The moment he opened his mouth, Sasha held her breath.

"Sorry" he said "There's someone else I love"

And that's how on twilight of that faithful day Sasha Guten's heart was shattered. But somehow she still managed to smile.

It was twilight both of them won't forget.

And the end.

*

 **That's All For Today Folks Hope You Enjoyed It. If You Think It Need Improvement Feel Free To Comment. Anyway Five Days Until The New Chapter.**

 **Next Time On Beyblade Burst New Horizon.**

 **It's Time For The Protagonist To Appear.**

 **"Give Up On Beyblading If You Are Going To Do It Half-heartedly"**

 **"I Can't"**

 **"Fight Me"**

 **Chapter 2. Aaron Singh Origins.** **3 2 1 Go Shoot...**


	3. Aaron Singh Origins: Part 1

**Aaron Singh Origins**

 **Hello guys sorry for the wait. i know i have not updated as i promised to but now i did. i had lots of school project work and now i am finally free.**

 **anyways i don't own Beyblade Burst.**

 **Happy Reading guys.**

 **Part I**

'Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 20th Beyblade National Championship (India).'

' We are now on the Final battle of the Championship and whoever wins it will be the National Champion'

' In the Red corner is Aaron Singh. He is just a ten year old child but don't underestimate him cause this ten year old Prodigy has yet to loose any battle. It's his debut in national championship and yet he made it all the way to finals with his Atk-Type Bey Ignis Ddraig.'

' And in the Green corner we have Abraham the reigning champion of India. Never been defeated with his Def-type Bey Defender Aurum '

The crowd was going wild with excitement. On one side stood Abraham the undefeated King and on the other was me the Rising Prodigy.

Some final it was...

I took Ddraig out and looked at it. It was ready for battle. The Red layer along with majestic dragon wings on either side and the head in the middle looked cool like always.

' Aaron you are up' one of the staff came in to tell me.

I then made my way towards the stadium ready for the battle.

'Both Bladers ready'

My body suddenly starts shaking. My breathing gets high.

' 3 '

My grip on launcher starts to get loose. Stop.

' 2 '

My vision starts to get blurry. No not yet I need to do it, I want to win please.

' 1 '

My eyes jerk open. My entire body was covered in sweat. I kept on staring at the ceiling above. Trying to focus on one of the stars above.

I was seven when dad and me bought some of these glow in night stickers from one of the street store and the we both had put it together.

I remember myself falling on my bed while trying to do so.

My breathing finally got steady and then it hit me. It was that dream again. Once again i saw it.

That day. The day I want to forget so badly and yet it always comes back.

My thoughts were broken when my alarm rang indicating it was time to wake up and get ready.

Pulling of my sheets I sat on the bed and stretched. Faint sun rays made its way into my room through the small gap between the curtains.

Making its way towards my desk and finally stopped by him.

My partner

Ddraig.

Five years. It's been five years since the championship.

If you all are thinking what happened to the rising Prodigy who was the favourite to win the championship.

I lost the battle in the worst way possible. Burst finish in 20 seconds. Score - [3-0].

And that's it the end.

I never participated in any tournament again.

Why would I ?

That day I understood the meaning of being strong and to keep winning. As long as you are winning people will call you the hero and the Prodigy and what not.

They will never see your hard work and sacrifices you made to reach that place but only the wins and your strength at that moment.

And once you loose they will be the first to criticize and to discourage and to take away your spirit.

I stopped blading not because I lost but because I was never able to do it again.

After my loss they told me to lay low and to wait for four to five years and then return. Or rather I am not cut for this game and should simply give up.

Those were their clear words.

Imagine telling a ten year old kid you can't chase your dreams rather we won't allow you to do so.

"Aaron it's time for breakfast"

My mom called me.

" Give me ten minutes Mom "

" Make that five brother dear "

This time it was my elder sister Aditi who replied.

" Shut up sis "

And with that I once again started my day filled with regret of the past.


	4. Aaron Singh Origins Part II

**Hey guys the second and final part of Aaron Singh origins is out. O wrote it late last night and i don't know if you all would like it but still give it a try.**

 **And** **this chapter is out sooner than planned cause i got a DM from a reader who wanted to see more of Aaron Singh.**

 **So** **mitchsharwig15 here's the new chapter. Looking forward to hear from you again.** **And every one happy reading.**

 **Once again I don't own Beyblade Burst.**

 **Part II**

For those who don't know, I am Aaron Singh fifteen year old soon to be 16. And that's all.

I know my introduction is kind of dull but bear it with me. I am in my last year of middle school and am having a pretty normal life which doesn't include beyblading not anymore.

I used to when I was ten then a lot of things happened, as if you all don't know what happened so let's leave the details.

Even though I promised I would be down in ten minutes I wasn't, it's not that I did it on purpose. It was that I had forgotten to complete my homework last night and it was lying wide open on my desk.

I completed it some how but now I was facing mom and dad and sis. There stares were intense.

" So what happened this time?" Mom asked.

" And please don't say you once again forgot to complete your home work"

Sis completed.

How did they knew that I forgot to do it. Ugh mom and sis always finding out every thing about me.

'ping pong' the door bell rang. I am saved yes. I strapped my bag as fast as I could stuffed a toast in my mouth and start running towards the door.

Once outside the house I was met with the familiar cheery face of my childhood friend Ayano.

She was in her usual attire wearing light blue tee and clack shorts with a black jacket. Her black hair was tied into a messy wavy pony.

Around her neck hung a small ring. That ring the one I gifted her on her eight birthday.

She stills wear it, even if I sat not to she just shuts me up by saying it's important to her

Her black eyes were having that look saying you forgot it again today didn't you.

"Home work again" she asked.

" You know me so well " I grinned at her. She stared at me for awhile and then burst out laughing.

" Gosh what am I going to do with you stupid "

I smiled back in reply.

"Let's go or else we will be late for the first class of new session" Ayano said with concern. And she then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bus stand

"Hey I can walk myself"

"You will just drag me down"

Hey. This girl I am going to get her back for this.

The bus rise seemed to be longer than every day. It might be because of the traffic, typical Bangalore.

I am so getting bored waiting for my destination while on other hand Ayano seemed to be busy talking with someone who had called her.

She finally hung up after talking for long fifteen minutes.

"Who was it?"

" It was the Captain from the bey club. He was telling me about the upcoming tournament and everything..."

Her voice faltered, she knew about me and what happened five years ago.

" You know you should come around some time and battle with us or me. You know just like old times"

Like old times huh... It was a long time ago when we both used to battle. It seems she still remembers still it.

" You know right. Me and Beyblading just don't fit together anymore."

" But you still practice at the bey park"

" It's just for ..." I couldn't complete the sentence cause I didn't know what to say to her.

" Just for what Aaron?" She said " I know you still love Beyblading and that one defeat is not something that will chain you down"

"You don't know anything" I said maybe a bit harshly.

" What did you just say?" Oh shit she's furious I got to make this right.

" Ayano can we just leave this topic" I said " I was really having a great day before it. I got pasta as lunch and then I get to walk with my cute childhood friend and..."

" Cute!..." Ayano was flustered. Her cheeks were turning red. Yup nailed it.

The rest of the trip was silent and we soon reached School. Finding my way towards my class I silently took the seat besides the window.

I was lucky this year. Every year my class used to be at the ground floor but this year was different from the others.

This year class 3-A was located at the third floor and the view from here was really awesome.

There was sound of the door opening and the class teacher entered. And the new class begun.

The day passed in a flash and before I knew it I was standing at the small bey stadium at the park which was located just behind my flat.

I took out Ddraig from my bag and looked at it. It was looking ready as ever.

"Ready for some practice partner" it shined as to reply back.

I took out my launcher and readied myself. Before launching your Beyblade one of the most important thing to do is to be in a proper stance.

If you are standing the the weight of your body should be equally divided into both of your legs and you should lean towards the stadium and then pull the string with all your might.

I was ready to do it.

'3'

My hands starts shaking again.

'2'

I some how still hold it.

'1'

Go Shoot!!!!

I somehow managed to launch it properly but it was still lacking the power.

I did it again and again but no matter what I did the results remained the same.

I held Ddraig in my hands. I was frustrated about everything.

Why can't I get it right?

What was the problem?

What am I lacking?

Am I really not cut for this sport?

Should I give up?

All these thoughts came down hitting me like arrows. I couldn't think of any way anymore, for four years I have been practicing to launch my bey properly And yet ...

I always mess up. Why????

" Are you Aaron Singh? "

Huh who? Just called me.

"Are you?"

" Yes " I replied. And looked up. I was met with a pair of curious Ocean blue eyes.

" Good" she said " I am Sasha Guten and I challenge you to a bey battle"

" Eh" it took me awhile to register what she said. Challenge bey battle.

"WHAT?"

 **Cliffhanger!!**

 **what's going to happen next for Aaron will he battle or will run away once again.**

 **Next time** **on Beyblade Burst New Horizons.**

 **Sasha** **has finally reached Bangalore and there was a familiar face waiting for her.**

Who **could it be, maybe someone with white wavy hairs.**

 **" Tale from the past "**

 **until next time.**

 **(Guys if you want to know how Ayano looks then i will upload her art on my profile)**


End file.
